Meeting the couples
by zappypuppy
Summary: Friends meeting the couples! Percabeth/ Jasper/ Frazel/ review please! thx NEW UPDATE TRATIE! WARNING: have some dark themes
1. Percabeth

**RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCY AND ANNABETH THE REST ARE ALL MINE!**

**Drake P.O.V **

My best friend and me are sitting in a coffee shop and talking. My best friend is Annabeth Chase. She is beautiful and gorgeous; she has luscious blond curly hair and perfect legs she looks like a goddess. You could say that I'm in love with my best friend, but hey! If you meet her I bet you'll fall in love with her too.

Annabeth and me are the only 2 people in our 'gang' that's not dating, she says she has a boyfriend in New York but no one believes her. So tonight I'm changing that.

" Oh my gods do you remember what Katylen and Josh did last night? It was epic!" Annabeth has this habit to say oh my gods instead of just oh my god but I think it's cute.

" Of course! That was the most funniest dare ever!" So last night the whole gang was playing truth or dare and it was Annabeth's turn so she gave Katylen and Josh an EPIC dare.

" Hey Annabeth um I was wondering if you are free tonight. I know how you love TFIOS and I was wondering if you wanted to go see the movie tonight.

" Of course! Oh my gods you are the best friend ever! Oh and it wouldn't be weird, cause I feel comfortable watching a romantic movie with you. If it were Josh then I'd freak out." Oh my god Annabeth just said she's comfortable with watching a romantic movie together! Yes! I'm totally making her my girlfriend tonight.

" Okay, I'll pick you up at 6."

" Okay." Oh my god again! We just said the 'Okay' lines!

"Drake I got to go. I'll see you later and don't be late."

"I wont." Then I winked at her.

**TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK **

**At the movies**

Annabeth looked so beautiful she wore a grey tank top with an owl on it and ripped blue jeans with high top black converse. Her hair is braided into a messy side fishtail braid. She didn't even wear makeup and she looks gorgeous.

" Wow Annabeth, you look beautiful."

"Oh um thank you."

I was planning on giving her my jacket later cause in the theaters it'll get cold. Tonight is going to be perfect.

Suddenly I saw a boy he had black hair and sea green eyes. He looked really handsome and I saw him stare at Annabeth so I put my arm around her shoulder. I glimpse at the boy and I saw his face darken.

"Um Drake…"

"Yeah?"

"Your um arm." I removed my arm.

"Oh sorry, I just saw a boy stare at you creepily. I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

She laughed, her laughter was like bells and it was so melodious. I could listen to her laugh all day.

" Drake, you worry to much, this is a movie theater and I think I can take care of myself."

"Okay."

Suddenly I heard a boy's voice

" Hey wise girl you look cold, you should take my jacket." I instantly got angry, who do he think he is? And what the heck is a 'wise girl?" I turned around and I saw it was the boy I saw earlier.

"Hey! Who d-" Annabeth cut me off.

" Oh my gods Percy?" Annbeth turned toward the boy and jumped on him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he kissed her, their kiss was so passionate and I heard my heart break. After forever she stopped kissing him and jumped off of him.

" Annabeth, um who is this?" I forced the words out of my mouth.

" This is Percy, my boyfriend. Percy this is my best friend Drake."

"Hey wazzup man?" He is even more handsome up close and I felt broken.

" Hi." I tried not to sound sad. I can't let Annabeth see me cry.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth turned toward him

"I came here to um see Jason and the others. I came to visit them and I thought hey why not visit my girlfriend too?" Who is he talking about, who's Jason?

" Okay, I actually didn't see them for a long time. Is it okay if I come with?"

"Of course! I'm staying for a week and I'm visiting them tomorrow I'll talk to you about it later."

"Okay."

"I'll see you after the movies."

"Sure, wait where are you staying?"

"Hotel."

"You can stay with me." WHAT? She's inviting him to stay with her? Oh wait he's her boyfriend.

"Thanks. See you later."

"K, love you seaweed brain. Wait give me your jacket."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be cold"

"Oh right, Love you too Wise girl." Wise girl and seaweed brain?

He handed her his jacket and kissed her again, he tried to pull away but she held his waist. After forever she finally let go. She smirked at him and he smirked back. She stuck out her tongue, she looks so cute.

"Hey drake you still there?"

"Oh yeah still here."

"Lets go!"

"Yeah."

I felt mad and sad at the same time. Percy took Annabeth away from me even though she was never mine… Tonight was going to be perfect, but it's ruined. Stupid Percy why do you have to be so perfect?


	2. Jasper

**Natalie P.O.V RICK RIORDAN OWNS JASON AND PIPER!**

Right now I'm hiding in my closet you might ask why, well it's because my best friend/crush Jason Grace and I are playing hide and seek. Jason is the most handsome boy in our school; all the girls swoon over him. He rejects all the girls. He's very mysterious and I'm his only friend. He told me that he has a girlfriend but I don't believe him.

"Natalie! Where are you? I don't want to play anymore, I'm hungry." He loves food… a LOT. I decided to stay quiet, suddenly he opened my closet door and scared the hell out of me!** (Sry about the language…) **Then I jumped on him my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I immediately started to blush.

"Um Natalie?"

"Oh sorry, I got scared." I jumped off of him and landed on my feet. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

"You should see the look on your face!" Then he smirked at me, oh that mischievous smirk it makes me lose my breath.

"Ugh whatever. I will seek revenge Jason Grace, watch your back…" I tried to use my creepy voice but it seems like it didn't work because Jason is doing all he can to not laugh."

"Hey dude – I mean dudette. I'm still hungry…" Then he pouted and looked at me with his lightning blue eyes. It's so hard to say no to his gorgeous eyes.

"Fine fine let's go to MacDonald's." I sighed and then dragged him out of the house and into my car.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

AT MACDONALD'S

"Hey Natalie, I'm paying its only polite for a boy to pay." I began to blush furiously, Jason is so sweet and I think I might have a chance with him!

"Okay."

"What do you want?"

"I'm just going to have a chocolate milkshake." I wasn't that hungry.

"Really? You don't eat much."

I replied by giving a weak smile. As Jason was ordering our food or more precisely his food and my drink I went and found us a table. I started to text my other best friend Chris. Chris likes me a lot but I like Jason, I never told Chris because I didn't want to make him sad. After a while Jason came with our food. He ordered 2 burgers an extra large coke and a LOT of chicken nuggets. I can't believe someone who eats so much is still in good shape. He handed me my chocolate milkshake and we started talking and eating

"Hey Natalie I know this is weird but do you like anybody?" I started blushing again.

"N-no" I stuttered, I really wanted him to find out and ask me out.

"Good cause I have a friend who I think would be perfect for you!" I know what that means, he meant himself! I started blushing like crazy and I pretended like I got a text, and started looking at my phone, and he just kept on eating.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should head back, it's getting pretty late."

"I checked my phone, it was already 6."

"Oh okay."

We threw away our trash and started heading out but suddenly it started raining like crazy, so we stayed in. I cannot let my hair get wet! I just curled it this morning and my make-up will start to go crazy. We sat on the stool that is near to the windows, Jason went to buy us some hot coco and I sat there. Then I heard someone walk through the door, it was a girl. She had choppy chocolate brown hair with feathers braided in her hair. She's wearing a dark blue hoodie and shorts; her legs are lean and long. She has beautiful Kaleidoscope eyes and beautiful features, in shorter words she looked like a goddess. She started to shake her hair and water started to fly everywhere. She looked up and froze, she kept on staring at something and that something is Jason. Jason turned around and dropped the hot coco he was holding.

"Sparky?" Wow even her voice is beautiful. Wait who's sparky?

"Beauty Queen?" Why is Jason replying? Does he know her? And what's going on with those nicknames?

"Oh my gods Jason!" The girl started running towards Jason and flung herself on him. Jason lost his balance but regained it. He looked at her and then crashed his lips onto hers. My heart started to shatter into a million pieces, so he does have a girlfriend. She's prettier and probably even smarter than me. They started to make out and I couldn't take it anymore so I just went to the bathroom, Jason didn't even notice I left. I told myself to not cry and go out there and be Jason's best friend. So I cleaned myself up and walked out the bathroom when I walked out they're still kissing but they're talking in-between kisses.

"I- missed – you – so – much." The girl said in-between kisses

"Me- to, - I –love –you." Jason said in-between kisses. He just told her he loved her, my heart shattered all over again; I told myself to be strong then I walked to them and coughed. The girl pulled back but Jason just buried his face in her neck.

"Jason let go." The girl scolded him.

"Ugh fine." Jason clearly wants to keep kissing her.

Jason let go of the girl and she patted her hair down. But Jason kept his arm around her waist

"Oh hey Natalie." I coughed again and pointed at the girl. Sometimes Jason can be so dumb.

"Oh right! This is Piper, my girlfriend and Piper this is my best friend Natalie"

"Hi nice to meet you, Jason has told me lots about you." Then she smiled. Wow she looks so beautiful, no wonder Jason loves her.

"Hi, nice to meet you too. And thank you Jason." I looked at Jason and I felt my heart break _again_。He looked so happy with Piper in his arms.

"Oh well I should leave you guys to catch up. Bye Jason see you later, it was a pleasure meeting you Piper."

I waved and then headed out the door. Before I left I turned to look at them, Jason and Piper are sitting side-by-side talking, then Piper giggled and grabbed his head and started to kiss him. First Jason seemed startled but then relaxed into the kiss. I put my hoodie on and walked toward my car. I got in my car and turned on the radio, and I guess it was a coincidence but the song 'You belong with me' by 'Taylor Swift' started playing. I found myself singing along and crying.


	3. Frazel

**Rick Riordan owns all the characters except Jack!**

**Jack P.O.V **

**(I would really appreciate if you read my first story "that girl is me" thx)**

Hi my name is Jack Sparrow, no I'm joking its just Jack… Okay never mind. Anyways I'm jack and my sorta best friend is Hazel Levesque. She is an African American girl with curly cinnamon brown hair and the most beautiful eyes, gold eyes. Even though her eyes are bright there is a hint of pain. She has tanned beautiful brown skin and a great personality. I kind of have a crush on her and all my other friends think she likes me back. We were just talking on our way to school.

"So Jack now that we've been friends for like 2 years I want you to meet my half-brother and my other friends." She wants me to meet her family! I'm so taking this to the next level!

"Yea sure!" I tried to hide my excitement but unfortunately I didn't….

"Well is today ok, after school? Cause they're all coming today"

"Of course!"

"Cool."

Hazel doesn't speak much she kind of likes to keep to herself. She never talks about her personal life and she never talks about her parents. I respect her privacy so I don't ask much. Hazel and I have every class together, I think its fate! **(no not really…) **We even sit next to each other in every class! (**its still not fate…) **Our P.E teacher is sick today and we're having a substitute, his name is Coach Hedge. What kind of name is hedge, a hedgehog? **(No offense to anyone named Hedge.) **When Hazel and I finished changing we went to the gym to start P.E. Hazel and I always go to P.E early so we can play badminton. But when we got there Hazel started to run towards Coach Hedge.

"Hazel what are you doing?" But Hazel ignored me and kept on running to Coach Hedge. Hazel hugged Coach Hedge and the weird thing is he hugged back…

"Coach Hedge? Oh my gods! You're our substitute?"

"Cupcake! I'm your substitute, and I have a surprise for you!"

Suddenly a bunch of kids came in. From the left there's a girl that looked Goth, then there's boy that looks Goth too and is holding the Goth girl's hand. Next to him is a Latino elf-like boy with curly hair, next to him is really pretty girl with caramel hair and is holding the Latino boy's hand. Next to her is a blonde superhero guy, he looks super handsome and next to him is a half Cherokee girl who looks the prettiest out of the group and is holding the blonde guy's hand. The last 2 are a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes and is holding a pretty blonde girl's hands. Hazel started to run to them and gave them a group hug. She pulled me to them and introduced them to me.

"Jack this is my other friends I wanted you to meet after school." Then she pointed from left to right and saying their names. "This is Thalia, Nico -my half-brother, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth! Guys this is my best friend Jack! Wait where is Frank?" The guy Percy replied "Oh he got in trouble for _turning_ again during lunch so Reyna had to talk to him but he'll be here after school." I wonder what turning is but I let it slip past me.

"Guys I'm having class the whole afternoon so I'll see you guys after school."

After they left I kept on talking to Hazel

"So Hazel am I still going to you place later or not."

"Your choice."

"I guess I'll still go."

"Okay"

Then all the other students started to pile in the gym

"Alright Cupcakes! Lets start!"

**TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK TIME BREAK **

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After school Hazel and me went to her place, so I can properly meet her friends. When we got there we just chillaxed on her couch and watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean' until somebody ringed the doorbell so Hazel went and answered it. She opened it and the people who I met during P.E class came in but there was an Asian boy who I think is the guy named Frank. Hazel hugged her brother and when she pulled back she met eye to eye with the Asian boy. Everybody stepped back and made way for Hazel and the Asian boy. They started to run to each other; Hazel jumped on him and the boy spun her around. After he set Hazel down I got a closer look at him. He is strong, muscular and tall, he has broad shoulders and is in excellent shape. He has brown eyes and black short hair, he looks like someone from the military. Then He leaned down and kissed the love of my life because Hazel is so much shorter than him she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist so they can be equal. Jealousy immediately started to burn inside of me.

"AHEM PDA!" Leo shouted. They pulled back and blushed a deep crimson red. But the boy put his arms around Hazel's shoulder.

"Hazel you mind introducing Frank to Jack?" The girl Piper said.

"Oh right of course." Hazel turned toward me and introduced us.

"Jack this is Frank my Boyfriend, and Frank this is Jack my best friend." Hazel looked up at Frank then kissed his cheek. I blinked back the tears and looked straight into Frank's eyes.

"Hi, Hazel never told me she had a boyfriend."

"Oh right Hazel doesn't like talking about her personal life." Like I didn't know that.

"Cool, so nice meeting you Frank."

"You too."

I had to get away so I pretended I got a text from my mom.

"Hey Hazel I got to go, my mom just texted me."

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow!"

I walked out of her house and drove back to my house, I stormed up to my bedroom and cried the whole night.


	4. Thalico

**Thalico, my fav OTP. RIGHT AFTER PERCABETH! DUH**

**OKOK IM GONNA SHUTUP…wait one more thing Im really sry that I didn't update! I'm so mean to you guys, and I'm truly sorry I will try my best to update more! OK NOW ONTO THE FANFIC!**

**Michele POV**

Hi my name is Michele and I'm the prettiest girl in Westside academy** (I made that up) **I'm not showing off or lying, I just am the prettiest girl. I have long dark beach hair, dark brown eyes that almost look black, a button nose, and an awesome body. Every day there's always boys surrounding me and trying to ask me out. But there's this one boy that never bothers me, his name is Nico and he is the official loner of Westside academy. And I have a crush on him, well not anymore I guess. Let me start from the beginning.

**(the flash backwards thingy)**

It was just a normal day with my girls.

"So Michele, you gonna ask James out? Rumors has that you two are madly in love but are trying to keep it inside." One of my gossip friend asks me, her name is Laura she is a gossip/rumor expert, want fresh gossip? Go to her.

"Uh duh no, James is just trying to get this." I gesture my body. "And he ain't getting it." James is one of the cockiest boy I have ever met, all he wants is my virginity, one time he was close but I couldn't do it.

"Oh and theres this new goth chick and rumor has it that she's more prettier than you."

I dramatically gasp "No ones prettier than me."

"Lets go meet this chick and show them whose boss.

We walk together down the hall and everybody makes way for us, one of the perks of being pretty.

Suddenly everybody freezes and the doors on the opposite side of us flings open and at the door way stand a fiercely beautiful girl. She has spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, pale skin; she wore a sliver circlet on her head, a black shirt that says 'whatever' on it, black jeans and dark brown combat boots. She wore absolutely no makeup, black skull earrings, black stud bracelets and black gloves. Clearly she is a emo goth thing but she was really beautiful, she was scarily beautiful if that's even possible. She started walking down the hall but James being the ass stopped her.

"You, me, tonight."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out of my way." The girl spoke in a dangerously low voice that made me shiver. This scared James and he stepped back, ha that pathetic ass. Then she continued walking down the hall. Once she entered the principal's office the whole school started to chitchat about how that girl is perfect and beautiful. I instantly got mad

"Everybody SHUT UP!" I yelled over the commotion. "If anyone's prefect and beautiful its me! Just because there's this new girl does not mean I'm not the prettiest girl anymore! I'm still the most popular girl! In Westside academy! UNDERSTAND?" Everybody nodded their heads "good." Then I walked out of the halls and headed to English.

**TIME BREAK**

"Everybody get seated, today we will be reading Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare." Miss. Grenal shout over the chitchats, everybody start to quiet down. The door opens and in steps in the girl from this morning.

"I'm Thalia, I'm new." She says confidently

"Oh, hi Thalia please take a seat next to Michele." She points at me and Thalia walks to her seat and sits down. Then class starts

**TIME BREAK AGAIN…**

Turns out I have most of my morning classes with Thalia. Next was lunch my favorite part of the day. Not because of the food, ew. I don't eat. Because I get to see Nico Di Angelo the most perfect boy in Westside Academy. He has black shaggy hair, dark black eyes literally black, pale skin and he has a perfect body. Today he wore a black shirt with his normal black hoodie, black jeans, and high top black converse. He has his hood up and is eating his food. The crowd parted for us again as I came in, I sat down with my friends and we started to talk.

"So Michele, do you have the hots for Nico?

"Yea duh, he's gorgeous." I replied

"But every time you ask him out he declines and says he have a girlfriend."

"He's just playing hard to get. All the boys like that."

"Okay whatever you say." I walked out off the cafeteria and just as I was about to turn to the right I heard people talking so I stayed behind the wall the watched. Looks like Thalia got some admirers. The whole football time is blocking her path and and asking her to go out with them and stuff like that

"No. Stop it, go away," Thalia said trying to push them away. Then James grabbed her hands and pinned her on the wall

"You don't' scare me. Stop struggling and kiss me." Thalia kept on struggling and James started attacking her with kisses. Then I see Nico appeared form the other end of the hallway, he sees James attacking Thalia and yelled.

"YOU PERVERT GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND." What? WHAT? GIRLFRIEND? WHAT'S GOING ON? Nico ran as fast as lightning and riped James off of Thalia, he flipped him on the ground and started to punch him until he passed out, thenthe other jocks ran away scared. Thalia pulled him off of James and buried her face in his chest.

"Nico! What are you doing here? HOW DO THEY NOW EACH OTHER?

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I go here now."

"Really? That's great!" I can't believe it, he sound like nothing happened

"Nico, that guy…" she murmured

"Will never hurt you again ,_ la mia fidanzata"_ I think that's Italian.

"Oh Nico I love you." My heart broke and tears started streaming down my face

"I love you too, _bella mia_." Now my heart is defiantly in 2 pieces. Nico put one finger under Thalia's chin and lifted her mouth to his. Then their lip met and my whole world came crumbling down. I ran with tears in my eyes to my room and when I got there I started crying and crying until I cannot produce any more tears. I guess Nico and me just aren't meant to be. But I will never forget him, the first boy that ignored me.

**LIKE? HATE? WHATEVER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXO**

**Zappypuppy**


	5. Tratie

**Oh my freakin gosh. I cant believe it, I never updated in what, a year?! Anyways I was never gone. Im addicted to fanfictions. Lately I've been reading some thalico! If you kno some good thalico fancics, tell me!**

**Anyways heres traite!**

**(WARNING: have some dark themes like cutting and losing weight) **

Andy P.O.V：

My name is Andy, and well I am my man travis's best friend. BTW if you didn't know he has a twin brother but im not as close with him. Anyways we all go to the same school. I have a girlfriend, Jenna the love of my life. I keep trying to tell Travis that he needs a girl in his life, he doesn't know what its like to have a girlfriend but he always says "Are you joking? I am Travis the prank king! I don't need a girl! Don't you know the king flies solo?" Anyways now I know his story:

LINEEEEE BREAKKKK

"Travis come on! She's a new girl, super nice, super pretty, totally your type!" I tell travis

"Andy my man don't you get it? Aint no girl worthy of the king!" travis half jokes half seriously said.

"you're just saying that. It's the most miraculous feeling when you get a girlfriend!"

"HA! Looking at your and Jenna everyday just makes me wanna puke, I don't need a girl!"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"come on we got to go to class" travis yells over the VERY loud bell, they gotta change that stupid bell.

We get to our first period, English. Connor's also there.

"Hello class, today we're going to have a new student!" Mrs. Perkins tells everybody. Eh its probably just some stuck up girl that's going to join Annabelle's stupid bitchy group.

Just then a beautiful girl steps through the door, woah…. Shes freaking gorgeous! But not as beautiful as my Jenna, she would make a good girlfriend for Travis! I turned to look at Travis but he had tears in his eyes. What? Is he ok?

"Mrs. Perkins, may I be excused? I need to use the restroom" Travis politely asked the teachers. Ok now this is freaking me out, Travis never ever say anything polite to the teachers. Much less ask for permission to go to the bathroom, usually he just goes, the teachers are used to it.

"'Uh yes Travis you may… are you feeling well?"

"Just cheeky…" Travis mutters while walking out. Whats up with the guy? I turn my attention back to the girl she just looks at Travis and mouths "travis" Travis just shakes his head and leaves. Do they know each other?

"Mrs. Perkins? I think I should go check on Travis." I found myself say

"Oh um yes, of course Andy." I sprint to the bathroom. I open the door finding travis crouching over the sink with his head in his hands gently sobbing, now this is a scene that will never happen in a million years.

"Trav, you ok? Wanna talk about it?" I ask gently

"Yea andy im fine."

"Yea right, the minute that girl walked in you went into depression mood."

"Yea that girl is Katie Gardner." Travis breathes

"So you know her?" I ask.

"Yea, no shit Sherlock." Travis replies with sarcasm

"Dude chill, wanna talk?

Just then a girl walks in, wait no scratch that Katie Gardner comes in… the boys bathroom

"Hey your not allowed to be in here." I tell her

"I know chill, it reeks in here." Katie replies then she say in a more gentle voice "Trav? Stoll? You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later. And right now I prefer sooner."

"You know what you did, just leave." Travis manages to get out. I should go…. I go to the far back corner in the bathroom and watched from afar.

"Travis… I missed you, i regret my decisions, do you know how much pain I put myself into? I started cutting and I loosed 25 pounds. Travis please Im so sorry, its my fault. Its my fucking fault." Katie replies with tears running down her cheeks. Travis turned around and grabbed Katie's arm, he lifted up her sleeve and saw the red scars on her wrist. And when he saw it he choked, then he put his hands on her stomach and a tear slipped down his cheeks. ""

"oh Katie, my Katie bear, you were in so much pain. I didn't know." Travis said to Katie with tears slipping down his cheeks. Katie framed his face in her hands and whispered barely

"I didn't know either." Travis then looked at Katie with glossy eyes and gave her a small smile, a real smile, a smile that Travis would never ever give anyone.

"Im still in love with you." Katie says

"I was always in love with you." Travis replies

Travis then bent his head down and captured her lips, she smiled through the kiss and kissed him back. Then they broke apart, but stayed like that captured in each other's embrace.

"So you forgive me?"

"yes I do." Travis then grabs some tissue paper from the dispenser and hands some to Katie. She wipes her eyes and smiles

"I look ridiculous don't I?" Katie say

"You look beautiful and ridiculous at the same time." Travis replies cheekily. I slowly walk towards the door and get out. I return to English class, I tell Mrs. Perkins that travis is fine but he just needs some time. Mrs. Perkins understands, she understands us, she knows our troubles. Mrs. Perkins just smiles and nods.

LINEEEEE BREAKKKKKKK

So the morning passed and I saw Travis at lunch, Katie was in his lap while whispering things in his ear while he just grins, and they shared some stolen kisses when people weren't looking.

Well NOW Travis got a girl! I respect him so much more now. He's not just some happy everyday prank king. He's an emotional guy in the inside.

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!**

**Sry for the darker themes like cutting and weight loss… I just wanted to prove that even if theres this happy guy and you think he/she has the most carefree wonderful life you don't know what they're really like. I was kinda thinking about that and TRAVIS popped into my head! So anyways**

**XOXO**

**ZAPPYPUPPY OUT**


End file.
